Sangre paterna
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Tener una familia no es sencillo y cada vez se vuelve un reto cuando más están en camino ¿Entonces que pasara cuando su casa de ex soltero se llene de un montón de niños que ahora resultaban ser como sus hijos? Cada uno diferente, con distintas necesidades ¿Es acaso que podría sobrevivir con esto? Era un héroe y ahora un padre. [Yaoi,Saigen,Family]


Y el hombre más fuerte del planeta se encontraba en una relación bastante complicada con un cyborg posesivo que se autoproclamaba como su alumno y no permitía que nadie le ofendiera, lo rebajara o que no lo reconociera como la persona "perfecta" que era, Genos tenía muchas tendencias de hacer algunas cosas a la perfección o corregir ciertas cosas aún si fuera una nota musical pero estaban estables, en una comodidad que llegaba a ser placentera, era la ama de casa perfecta sin importar que su sexo fuera el de un chico. Era cierto que su vida no era normal pero no era algo que le afectase tanto o al menos eso era con un Genos, solo con uno era suficiente o eso creyó hasta que el asunto se volvió tan serio que llego su primer "hijo":

Metaru.

Regalo de paternidad por parte del doctor.

Bueno, Metaru era una copia casi exacta de Genos exceptuando pequeños detalles como el corte de cabello moderno en parte rasurado, el hecho de que tardo cierto tiempo para que fuera modificado como si se tratara de que su cuerpo estuviera creciendo hasta llegar a la edad de los 16 años, testarudo, sarcástico, responsable, problemático, conflictivo, liberal y más cosas, era un adolescente real solo que con metal y con cierto rubio siendo casi su sombra al estar tan preocupado; eran lindos pero aterradores ¿Por qué la manía de que fueran casi iguales?  
Al inicio era complicado, después uno se adaptaba a compartir su espacio y reducirlo a casi nada, con varias ideas que terminaron en una boda.

Oficialmente estaba casado, cosa que no esperaba.

Si Saitama tenía suficiente con uno ¿Qué sería con otros 8? No era una pregunta hipotética sino que ahora los estaba viendo fuera de su puerta llamándolo "maestro", no es como si encontrarse a otros niños le molestara, ni que se parecieran a su esposo, bueno tal vez eso último en parte pero, maldita sea ¿Es que alguien consideraba el tamaño de esa casa? 3 eran multitud, 11 ya eran una mini población en un lugar que, prontamente, iba a dejar de tener paredes y suelo; una decisión difícil que termino por ser bien vista, Saitama tuvo que aceptarlos y adoptarlos porque ¿Qué persona de mierda sería si los dejara solos en ese mundo tan complicado? Al parecer no fue ni la mitad de complicado el hecho de hacerlos entrar, su objetivo eran ser de utilidad a la par que actuaban como niños.

No tardo tanto para que Genos los aceptara e inmediatamente buscara nombres mientras tanto que Metaru hacía un par de bromas que se relacionaban con la energía de los conejos, gracioso como a la vez tedioso, la ventaja, si ellos necesitaban ir a la asociación de héroes él era la persona a cargo…

¿Iban a ser bien?

Daichi era el mayor de todos, el primero que demostraba su actitud leal y obsesiva de hacer todo a la perfección, controlador y líder, igualmente amante de corregir los errores y ser de utilidad.

Hitoshi el segundo, de una actitud curiosa y dudosa, le cuesta mucho mantener en raya los cuestionamientos recurrentes que dan a su cabeza, dando información cada vez que algo ajeno hace una pregunta.

Akio el tercero, desinteresado, alejado, solo haciendo presencia llamativa cuando se le era solicitado, tranquilo y solitario pues no le es de su gusto tener que mantener conversaciones aún cuando se le escuche animado en algunos casos.

Sachi el cuarto, amigable, lindo, adora la atención de su "madre" siempre servicial y con la necesidad de ser aceptado y deseado por otros, expresivo, cariñoso, dulce e inclusive cursi.

Raiden el quinto, es el más listo como el que le ayuda a su hermano mayor a controlar el grupo, el cerebro y organizador de todos los planes u ataques inclusive quien organiza las fiestas, celebraciones y el dinero de todos.

Tatsuo el sexto, sarcástico, violento con gente ajena a su familia, bruto, bastante cortante y con una actitud del demonio, trata de ser el fuerte para sus hermanos ya que desea protegerlos a toda costa.

Izumi el séptimo, galán, confiado, orgulloso, con un don de saber usar las palabras para cautivar a las personas, junto con su hermano Sachi tratan de relucir con su belleza, espontaneo, romántico y profundo.

Yoshio el octavo, llegaba a ser la parte más sentimental de todos, el quien tenía dudas personales e inseguridades, miedo al fracaso o no ser de utilidad, frágil, esperanzado a pesar de a veces decir algo pesimista, a pesar de que le cuesta bastante mostrar una sonrisa está seguro de lo que siente por su familia.

Nueve hijos eran ahora, los últimos siendo gemelos ¿Cómo le iba hacer para que todo estuvieran cómodos? Era un misterio, uno en el que gracias a todo ser misericordioso no se encontraba solo ya que en varias ocasiones King le ayudo a cuidarlos cuando una emergencia (recordando que no le interesaba su categoría) era dada y no deseaba que no saliera heridos (y cuando el mismo Metaru se las arreglaba para seguirlos) vagamente recuerda que "Pow" (apodo dado por King a su niño Tatsuo) tenía esa curiosa costumbre de servir como un encendedor según de su perspectiva (siempre apuntando como si disparara pero en vez de lanzar balas era una pequeña mecha flameante).

Y luego, los dos finalistas:

Chibi y Tama, los dos más pequeños con los cuales la genética/tecnología y un jodido monstruo lograron, el primero poseía en parte la fuerza de Saitama siendo el 2 más fuerte de los hermanos porque el primero era Tama, una linda y adorable copia de Saitama en bebé, la adoración de Genos al verlo fue tanta que a todos los asusto (era cierto que se parecían pero ninguno de los rubios podía superar al original) curiosamente, Chibi era quien no lograba controlar aquella fuerza cuando Tama la usaba solo cuando se molestaba cosa que no era muy común.

Once hijos, once personalidades,10 con la apariencia de su esposo, 1 con sus rasgos, 1 departamento de soltero, 3 comidas que debías dividirse por 13 bocas, un salario medio decente con uno excepcional sumando otro gratificante del mayor, compartir el baño, bañar a los dos pequeños y cambiarles sus pañales como a la vez tener que enseñarle a Tama a usar ese mini baño, escuchar los reclamos de Metaru y sus propuestas de mudarse a lado para más comodidad mientras Genos se aferraba a que se quedara para no perder a ninguno de sus niños mientras fueran menores y el pudiera cuidarlos, el hecho de que los momentos con Genos eran escasos, tener que cambiar a los niños, buscarles una educación, cubrir sus necesidades, dejar que cada uno durmiera encima si era necesario, alimentarlos, sacarlos al parque y jugar con ellos, entrenarlos, enseñarles a como ser un héroe de verdad, ayudarles en sus problemas…

¿Desde cuándo su vida tan poco productiva dejo de tener horas libres?

Los mangas se vuelven libros educativos o para dibujar, la televisión se llena de programa infantiles, sus videojuegos en gastos de pañales, biberones y una cuna, los días en los que lograba pasear o ir a comer en restaurantes de comida rápida eran visitas con el doctor a los chequeos o una excursión donde en vez de sentarse a comer y disfrutar del ambiente era estar moviéndose de un lado a otro sin freno alguno, las noches tranquilas en ocasiones se encontraban en vela esperando que el hijo mayor regresara a casa con alguna excusa en boca de porque hasta esas horas, recibir alguna noticia de que este había provocado una travesura y discutir con ambos rubios (tanto su pareja como el adolescente) de que cosas eran pasables en las estupideces que uno puede o comete en esa etapa, si alguno de ellos sufría una pesadilla solo le quedaba quedarse despierto hasta que durmiera, revisar a Tama varias veces por la noche, y, cuando por lo menos unas casi inexistentes noches tenías para ellos dos no dejar morir la llama que los llevo a todo eso.

Todos eran una familia unida, que se amaba y se cuidaban entre sí ¿Qué más deseaba? Fuera tan complicado como la química nuclear o tan fácil como abrir los ojos, no deseaba cambiarlo, Saitama era feliz, amaba a su familia, amaba ser padre, amaba saber que era un buen padre cuando nunca visualizo serlo y ahora que lo era, con una maldición ¿Debieron darles tanto solo para dejarle claro que amaba ser parte de eso? Quizás pareciera que iba a morir por tanto frenesí, al inicio si creía eso pero ya después de tiempo era tan malditamente feliz.

Tenía sentimientos, varios, cada uno expresados con su naturalidad y normalidad, con un cariño imposible de ser medido pero ¿Qué cosas hacían para premiar los días en las que la casa estaba de pie y que ninguno terminaba en problemas o con la asociación pisando sus talones para decirle como educar a sus niños? Excursiones, paseos, juegos y ahora un campamento con la idea de que ellos pudieran experimentar la "supervivencia" porque si los dejaba ir solos estaba seguro que Genos lo iba a colgar en un puente.

-¿Por qué debemos recolectar leña?- cuestiono Hitoshi, al momento en que Saitama les dio la indicación

-Porque tu padre y yo vamos estar armando las tiendas y preparando todo para cocinar-

-¿No podemos encenderlos y ya?-

La palabra encender fue lo suficiente para que "Pow" sobresaliera de la pequeña multitud haciendo su mano una pistola, diciendo en alto su frase y sacar aquella flama que fue apagada por Metaru con el regaño de "No vayas a terminar incendiando el lugar" el niño solo bajo su mano para meter ambas a los bolsillos de su chaleco y renegar por eso.

-Eso es trampa- dijo Saitama con naturalidad –Venimos con la intención de hacer un campamento lo más normal posible eso significa buscar leña, acomodarla y preparar la fogata sin fuego de sus manos-

-¿Cuánto es lo que necesitas? Puedo tener la cantidad exacta para que dure durante 1 hora de una forma constante o por lo menos una que dure toda la noche si la naturaleza no interviene, también puedo- Raiden calló al sentir un golpe en su cabeza de Tatsuo, el 6° menor -¿¡Por qué lo has hecho!?-

-Me aburres-

-¿Podrían mantener la compostura y callarse?- Daichi renegó al momento en tomar a ambos y sentarlos en el suelo, calmando su pelea a la par que Akio se burlaba por las tonterías cometidas por estos  
Sachi, Izumi y Yoshio solo se quedaban mirándolos hasta que el cansado suspiro del adolescente hizo que lo vieran con Tama en brazos y Chibi sobre sus hombros abrazando su cabeza, igualmente mostrando una sonrisa mientras que el menor de toda la familia se encontraba con un rostro de no entender nada de lo que pasaba ahí.

Discusiones simultaneas donde por lo menos los 4 últimos (Sachi, Izumi, Yoshio y Akio) daban un paso atrás observando todos los gritos y desacuerdos hasta que el calvo cargo a cada uno como si se tratara de recoger las bolsas de supermercado dando la última opinión sobre eso.

-A no ser que quieran ser castigados deben escuchar a Metaru y obedecerlo ante cualquier circunstancia, no se deben separar y eso les va a servir para que se lleven mejor entre ustedes, tienen una hora y si se comportan por estos días los voy a premiar-

La palabra premiar llevaba a resultados asombrosos pues todos a la fuerza tuvieron que hacer su tratado de paz para marcharse, siguiendo a Metaru cuando este comenzó a retirarse, el no necesitaba escucharlo más, sus responsabilidades lo llevaban a ser el "3° padre de la casa" eso y que últimamente ha hecho una serie de desastres que necesitan ser perdonadas si aun quiere su tecnología y poder salir sin tenerlo detrás u a su madre más preocupada de lo normal casi asfixiándolo por lo que ha hecho.

Ambos adultos solo miraron la larga fila de cabezas rubias dirigiéndose en busca de lo que pidieron, uno más angustiado que el otro, la mano del mayor siendo apretujada con inseguridad como a la vez ansiedad solo haciendo que este besara la mejilla del cyborg para relajarlo, Saitama quería darle la seguridad a Genos que estos por si mismos iban a poder sobrevivir cuando ellos no estuvieran por alguna situación.

-Relájate-

-Estoy relajado-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

Comenzó a reír antes de negar con la cabeza, soltando a este para caminar un poco y terminar por arrastrarlo cuando lo tomo por el abdomen, besando su cuello y hombro intentando convencerlo de que se calmara por segundos mientras ellos tomaban otros asuntos aprovechando que ahora tenían tiempo para tocar ciertos y específicos temas.

No tardo tanto para que todos se sumergieran en sus asuntos.

…

-¿Por qué está llorando?-

-Porque tiene hambre-

-¿Alguien puede callar a Tama? Solo hace que esto sea estresante-

-Uh, ¿No nos hemos tardado mucho? Creo que estamos perdidos, no debimos seguir a Daichi- comentó Yoshio al ver que cuando el sol se oculto los caminos se volvieron más confusos, ni siquiera ninguno de los dos mayores recordaban desde donde partieron –Deberíamos buscar el modo de volver…-

-¿Por qué me culpas a mí?-

-Porqué tú fuiste el tonto que nos involucro en esto- gruño Akio, sonando como la voz de fondo de todo

-¿Qué haremos sin nuestros celulares? ¡No podemos perdernos sin comunicarnos con el mundo!- sollozaron los dos más sociables y aceptables de la comunidad, abrazándose de forma dramática, en su caso la popularidad les sentaba bien como para perderla

-Tranquilos, puedo encontrar la manera más eficaz y segura de encontrar el camino-

-Esto es una basura-

El mayor solo pudo suspirar con las palabras internas de "¿Por qué no pude ser hijo único?" ya que Chibi al escuchar a su hermanito llorar no pudo evitar moverse para quedar cerca suyo e intentarlo hacer de reír para que se tranquilizara pero sin comida eso era en vano.

Lo gracioso era que Saitama desde su punto los visualizaba, caminando en círculos mientras su esposo le decía que dejara de molestarlos y les mostrara que no estaban tan perdidos y que fácilmente pudo ubicarlos por sus voces entre la maleza, no es que quisiera que se la pasaran mucho tiempo ahí solo deseaba que por lo menos pudieran ver que discutiendo no llegarían a nada. Les costo, pero al final lo lograron cuando los varios pedazos de madera cayeron al suelo y todos se quedaron juntos, intentando calmarse entre todos, métodos bruscos pero efectivos.

Solo tuvo que guiarlos y felicitarlos por llegar a un acuerdo.

Sí, la paternidad le era difícil.


End file.
